Golden Wheat
by Men in The Dark Sea
Summary: "...Seus olhos azuis puderam enfim adentrar nas profundezas da alma de Sam assim como o mesmo sempre fizera com ele, ambos se amavam, ambos sentiam a falta um do outro, e isso podia ser visto claramente no brilho daqueles olhos que se entreolhavam, felizes, sem pesar e sem medo..." Wincest and Slash..
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Wheat**

Universo paralelo com os personagens do Eric Kripke da série televisiva Supernatural - o que significa que os personagens continuam pertencendo a ele...

Atenção: Essa fanfic é um Slash, Wincest, OOC, ou seja, haverá relacionamentos românticos homossexuais entre os personagens e ainda se trata de um incesto, também contando que os personagens não necessariamente se portarão como se portariam na trama original, se você não gosta não leia; se você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

Eu pedi para alguns amigos betarem a fic, mas só que demoraram muito, e eu não sei se vocês perceberam mais... Eu sou um pouco impaciente, então qualquer **Erro** encontrado eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês me reportassem...

Finalmente recebi retorno e a fic está perto de finalmente ser **betada** então assim que o mesmo acontecer atualizo ^^...

* * *

A lua cheia com o seu brilho prendia a atenção de todos que a vissem naquele exato momento, se fazendo presente dentre aquele vasto céu que se pôs sobre eles, um céu que antes portava o mais belo tom de azul e que agora detinha em sua extensão as mais celestiais variedades de laranja e amarelo já vistas, a plantação de trigo e suas nuances douradas completavam a paisagem inebriante, reluzindo perante o pôr do sol e focando toda aquela beleza natural em um só lugar; naquele lugar, estar presente ante toda aquela calmaria causava diversas sensações em ambos que no momento estavam ali apenas para resolver mais um entre tantos outros relatos que lhe foram encaminhados só este mês, estavam exaustos, mas "o que fazer?" relevando que esse era o trabalho de ambos, há tempos caçavam em busca de histórias e acontecimentos sobrenaturais assim como o seu pai, e sabiam que não podiam e não deviam falhar, levando em consideração que precisavam a todo custo encontrar o mesmo, e um dia descobrir toda a verdade sobre o que acontecera com sua mãe e o porque de seu pai ter começado a caçar criaturas que iam além da compreensão humana.

Mas no todo não podiam reclamar, eles que por tempos estiveram afastados agora estavam juntos, a amizade que um sentia pelo outro havia se fortalecido assim como a confiança e o carinho mútuo, algo do qual eles não conseguiam explicar, amor de irmão de certo, apenas o fato de estarem juntos já era o suficiente para se sentirem amparados, e confortáveis perante todas as atrocidades que eram obrigados a presenciar dia após dia.

- Precisamos mesmo entrar nesse celeiro?

Perguntou Sam; sua atenção era redobrada ao mesmo tempo em que franzia seu cenho, pois para ele algo naquele lugar estava errado, seus cabelos castanhos eram arrastados pelo vento forte e voraz que se opunha a eles, deixando assim suas feições ainda mais destacadas e o sobrepondo a toda beleza que o local em que estavam abrigava, seus olhos azuis se viam focados aos de Dean, brilhando e superando até mesmo o azul que se pusera anteriormente no céu, esperando pela resposta da pergunta que lhe fora feita, respondendo a pergunta de Sam, Dean lançou lhe como resposta, o mesmo olhar que lhe era encaminhado, acrescentando naquele olhar o seu ar de deboche habitual, sim porque não podia perder a oportunidade de provocá-lo, era interessante vê-lo com raiva, ou até mesmo, com vergonha.

- Está com medo pequeno Sam?... Sim é necessário, nós precisamos coletar informações para poder identificar que entidade está se concentrando nesse local, porque se nos chamaram algo deve estar acontecendo, eu só não entendo porque não conseguiram explicar o que aconteceu, e nem mesmo se deram ao trabalho de responder as nossas perguntas.

Sam por um momento assustou-se com a exclamação que viera dos lábios de Dean, era estranho ver seu irmão agindo tão seriamente, chegava a ser engraçado, mas isso só mostrava o quanto ele estava determinado a prosseguir e tudo para achar as respostas das perguntas que se faziam presente nas cabeças dos irmãos Winchester; nas suas cabeças, então resolveu não mais questionar, e por fim exclamou, descontraindo o ar que os rodeava.

- Claro que não, eu estava apenas achando meio precipitado da nossa parte, até porque ainda não conseguimos conversar com ninguém a respeito do que tem acontecido nesse local, mas se você acha que devemos mesmo vasculhar esse lugar, eu não vou me opor, acho até bonitinho você tomar uma decisão tão séria sem minha humilde ajuda.

Sam brincou e após ver a seriedade do seu irmão e os argumentos que ele lhe lançara, O mais novo apenas o seguiu, adentrando nas profundezas daquele celeiro, que por sinal nem ao menos se parecia com um, pois pela concepção de ambos não portava as características habituais de um celeiro comum, estava pintado de branco gelo, não se via a colheita de trigo nem mesmo o feno, e dentro daquele espaço, exalava um cheiro delicioso e que prendia a atenção daqueles que o sentissem, pelo menos de acordo com o gosto de Sam; o perfume que se desprendia daquelas paredes possuía notas de cravo e de rosas brancas em sua essência, algo que os acalmava, que os acalentava, sim porque aquele aroma não se tratava de algo desconhecido, só não conseguiam identificar de onde e quem possuía aquele cheiro? Ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntavam de qual local dentro daquele espaço aquele perfume viera.

Por um momento aqueles dois corpos permaneceram estáticos, algo estava errado, porque as poucas pistas que eles obtiveram não estavam se encaixando, ambos nem ao menos sabiam o que estavam procurando, então esperaram e vasculharam cada pequeno pedaço que faltava olhar, mas fora o aroma que lhes era conhecido, nada estava errado, e isso os intrigava, não estavam acostumados a se depararem com tudo em seu perfeito lugar e isso os assustara, "será que isso é apenas uma ilusão?" Questionamento forte que pairava dentro da cabeça de ambos. Mas não isso não se tratava de uma ilusão.

Algo lhes dizia para seguir em frente e continuar, mas não tinha por onde seguir, tudo havia sido olhado com devida atenção cada pequeno pedaço do celeiro havia sido investigado.

Mas algo enfim chamara a atenção dos dois e os assustara, um som pôs-se ao fundo, algo do qual eles não conseguiam se quer entender, tons delicados, belos acordes ali, rente ao ouvido de ambos, enquanto que o frio percorria a espinha dorsal dos dois irmãos, um toque suave foi posto em suas peles, tão suave quanto o toque da seda e tão gélido quanto às geleiras do ártico, um toque tão fraternal, tão peculiar que Sam e Dean se ouriçaram, o olhar azul celeste do mais novo não suportou lidar com tantas coincidências, suas lágrimas se puseram rente as suas pálpebras, sim ele conhecia aquele toque, não podia dizer como, não tinha uma explicação lógica, mas de certo o que era lógica para eles? Sim reconhecia esse toque, esse cheiro, essa música, mas "Por quê? O que aquele momento queria dizer? E o que aquela alma estava fazendo ali?", sim era o que ambos vinham se perguntando, até verem a imagem se fazendo presente na frente dos mesmos, como névoa, como fumaça, construindo assim uma presença, um corpo, era a sua mãe ali, rente aos seus olhos, sua cor podia se resumir a um branco perolado, algo tão límpido quanto um diamante lapidado.

Dean permaneceu parado, apenas observava, e segurava com força os braços de Sam, com medo de que ele se deixa-se levar, estava apavorado por ele, e sua atenção redobrada dizia para não solta-lo até porque não podia perde-lo, era seu irmão mais novo e seu melhor amigo.

A Mãe dos garotos tocou em suas faces com lágrimas em seu rosto, aquele espírito de luz estava ali apenas para abraça-los por uma última vez, sentir o toque de seus filhos agora crescidos e acalenta-los, então pondo fim a esse momento argumentou com todas as forças que lhe sobrara, algo devia ser dito e não podia deixar esse último momento que teria com seus filhos escapar entre os seus dedos.

- Tenho um último pedido para lhes fazer, eu posso não estar presente em suas vidas, posso não ter estado com vocês por todos esses anos como eu gostaria, nem ter criado ambos com todo o amor que eu guardava em meu peito, mas eu sei como se sentem, então não escondam nada um do outro, porque eu sei que enquanto estiverem juntos, serão fortes, e nunca estarão sozinhos, eu tenho certeza de que um dia vocês entenderão, e acredite nada é mais forte que esse amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro.

E assim desapareceu, do mesmo modo que o aroma adocicado que pairava sobre o ar, e o som que se pusera como fundo musical, as cores do celeiro também sumiram de forma a deixar a cor amadeirada tomar conta daquele lugar, e dando ao mesmo à visão de apenas mais um celeiro entre tantos, mas algo estava errado, e tudo o que acontecera, apenas confundira a ambos, o que ela queria lhes dizer? "Sam escondia algo?" Dean pensou, mas não teve coragem de perguntar nada ao mais novo, pois o mesmo deixava-se transparecer abalado, com seu rosto coberto por lágrimas, uma expressão tão triste, e que jamais havia sido presenciada, algo estava acontecendo e ele não conseguia nem ao menos entender, ou explicar.

- Sam você está bem?

Perguntou Dean enquanto que deslizava seus braços pelo corpo do outro, tão pálido quanto o espírito de sua mãe que aparecera a pouco, e tão gélido que parecia um cadáver, Sam não conseguia respirar, e aquele abraço forte e que o aquecia apenas piorou tudo, sim ele sentia algo, algo que há tempos estava intocado escondido no fundo da sua alma, e que agora o fervilhava, ele tinha medo do que aconteceria caso contasse, não, não podia se quer pensar na possibilidade de não ter aquele que sempre se pusera ao seu lado, seu irmão sempre fora seu porto seguro, e não podia perdê-lo, não aguentaria. E assim se deixou levar pelas emoções, se dando por vencido, e caindo de joelhos naquele chão de terra vermelha, deixando suas forças se esvaírem, enquanto que seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam com força e seu choro ecoava devido ao soluço que se apoderou de sua respiração.

- Sam... Por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo... Não chora, eu sou o seu irmão e sempre vou estar aqui... Por favor, eu não gosto de te ver triste, quero te ver bem... Por favor, não faz isso comigo.

Dean tentou de todas as formas acalmá-lo, porém nada resolveu, pois que o ele falara não foi compreendido pelo mais novo, seu entendimento não conseguiu chegar até o sentido certo daquela frase, fazendo com que aquelas palavras cortassem seu coração como uma faca sendo cravada em seu peito "Sou seu irmão" respondeu a todos os seus medos que antes estiverem guardados no lugar que agora se via destruído, e o mostrou que não, jamais teria mais do que o carinho fraternal de Dean, então um dia quando acordasse, veria ele ali, beijando alguém, cujos lábios não eram os seus, doando seu carinho a alguém que não seria ele, e ele seria esquecido, seria guardado em seu guarda-roupa e só sairia de lá quando o mesmo precisa-se dele, para chorar em seu ombro ou para resolver mais um caso pendente. Sam tentava de todas as formas recobrar suas forças, mas não conseguiu, se levantou, mas a tristeza ainda estava lá latejando em sua cabeça, porque algo que estava guardado no fundo da sua alma, foi jogado contra si com força e sem pesar, Dean tentou abraça-lo, tentou abarcá-lo em seus braços, mas sua tentativa foi inútil, o mesmo parecia um animal selvagem, se debateu e correu para o mais longe que pode, deixando o vento bater em seu rosto com ainda mais força, deixando a plantação de trigo ficar para trás assim como Dean que o seguia sem imaginar o que se passara, sem se quer entender toda a confusão que se encontrava na cabeça de Sam, ele apenas o seguia, com medo de que seu irmão fugisse, com medo de que o único que ainda estava do seu lado desistisse de sua presença, mas foi inútil, Sam conseguiu fugir.

Dean por um momento se sentiu deixado para trás, e com uma lacuna por preencher, algumas perguntas não foram respondidas, e foram se criando mais e mais dúvidas, enquanto que o mesmo procurava desesperadamente por seu irmão, dentre todos os hectares daquela plantação de trigo, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o loiro se sentia impotente, como se soubesse que já era tarde, então correu, como se necessitasse correr para permanecer vivo, como se aquela fosse de fato à última corrida da sua vida, quando chegou finalmente ao Impala preto, sentou-se e então passou a correr, usou toda a potência que o carro possuía, buscando de todas as formas encontrar o seu irmão, não conseguia se imaginar sem ele, ele que estivera sempre ao seu lado, sempre te apoiando ou não, rindo da suas piadas, e o abraçando quando preciso, não conseguia se quer pensar no que estava acontecendo, tinha que achar o seu irmão o que ele estava escondendo gora já não importava, ele poderia continuar ocultando tudo o que abrigava pelo resto da sua vida, mas sem ele Dean não conseguiria continuar, ele era o motivo do loiro continuar vivendo e sempre buscando por respostas...

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Passaram-se apenas dois dias depois do sumiço de Sam, Dean não conseguia se quer comer, estava se sentido sozinho e desamparado, sentindo-se literalmente esquecido pelo irmão mais novo, chorava apenas em ver as lembranças que o mais novo lhe deixara e não conseguia se desvencilhar das mesmas, Sam fazia muito falta, e com ele se fora um pedaço do coração do loiro que ligou desesperadamente para todas as pessoas que conhecia, tentou de todas as formas encontrar nem que fosse uma pista de onde Sam estivera, ou pelo menos saber se ele estava bem, mas não, nem mesmo uma pista, nem mesmo um suspiro, até para o seu pai ele ligou, mas o mesmo não atendia, devia estar em alguma missão ou algo do tipo, ele nunca atendia suas ligações nem mesmo quando ele mais precisava, e encontra-lo era quase impossível, o mesmo nunca deixava pistas, ou sequer falava sobre o seu paradeiro, mas o que estava acontecendo, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, mas uma vez sozinho, primeiro perdeu sua mãe, depois seu pai sumiu e agora Sam faz o mesmo, Dean não conseguia suportar, chorava feito uma criança que acabara de perder o seu doce para o chão, ou até mesmo seu brinquedo preferido, Sam era tudo para o loiro, e tudo o que sobrara de algo parecido com uma família, mas de alguma forma tudo o que ele sentia agora era uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo com força, para poder ter certeza de que ele não iria fugir por entre seus braços, mas era impossível, ele não estava ali, o banco do passageiro estava vazio, a cama que estava sempre do seu lado e que antes era preenchida pelo mais novo também se abarrotava agora apenas de solidão, e de lençóis vazios, engomados e devidamente dobrados, algumas vezes o loiro se portou como um desesperado jogando todos os objetos que lhe vinham as mãos nas paredes, no chão, em qualquer lugar que ele conseguisse lançar, quebrando-os e tentando fazer com que esse extravasar de sentimentos o tirasse a dor que estava em seu peito, e em outros momentos apenas chorava, e abraçava as fotos e as roupas que ficaram do seu irmão, não, não conseguia suportar toda a dor que aquela ausência proporcionava, e por diversas vezes se quer tomou banho, seu cheiro não importava, sua vida não importava, queria seu irmão de volta então apenas se deixou levar pela dor. Ele nunca imaginara sofrer tanto, e sim precisava do seu irmão mais do que qualquer coisa, não conseguiria viver por muito mais tempo assim, sem ele.

Naquela noite sonhara com Sam, o chamando o incitando, sua lágrimas se faziam presentes rente ao seu rosto, e o mesmo gritava por ele, pedia que o aguardasse e que nunca o deixa-se sozinho, entretanto quanto mais ele caminhava em sua direção, mais Sam permanecia distante, chorando e exclamando a mesma frase, dentre falhas em sua voz "Você nunca mais vai me encontrar" e com isso Dean se levantou, assustado, desamparado, com sua respiração falhando e com seu peito doendo como se seu coração tivesse sido extraído do mesmo, não estava mais conseguindo se quer adormecer.

O primeiro mês se passou e nada, o loiro ainda conseguiu algumas pequenas pistas de onde o mais novo poderia estar, foi a todos os lugares que lhe foram relatados e nada, Bobby grande amigo do seu pai, e que ajudou a ambos tempos atrás, tentou mais uma vez porém foi inútil, e por mais inocente que Sam parecesse agora ele estava sendo até mais calculista do que seu irmão e Bobby juntos, de fato já não haviam mais rotas, mais caminhos a seguir, o único que poderia encontra-lo era o seu pai, eles sempre tiveram uma pequena rixa, e quando o menor fugia, o único que conseguia encontra-lo era ele, seu pai, então assim o fez arrumou suas coisas e partiu, saiu em busca do mesmo mais uma vez, agora sem Sam, mas faria de tudo para encontra-lo nem que tivesse que ir ao inferno, mas iria acha-lo, porque seu amor por seu irmão superava até a barreira da dor, até mesmo a barreira do esquecimento e da solidão.

**XXX**

Apesar dos meses terem passado Dean ainda sofria se perguntado o que acontecera com Sam, a saudade era com fogo, queimava e dilacerava o coração do loiro e quanto mais os dias passavam, mais ele se lembrava do rosto angelical de Sam, seu cabelo castanho, seu sorriso, seu jeito singelo e calmo, seu perfume suave que o levava a lembrar da calmaria do mar assim como seus olhos, ele não conseguia entender o que havia ocorrido com o seu irmão mais novo, se perguntara a mesma coisa desde que o mesmo partiu, e não entendeu por que as palavras da sua mãe o abalaram tanto, realmente ele tinha um segredo isso estava óbvio, mas o que era tão importante a ponto de não permitir que o mesmo se abrisse com ele, o que era mais extraordinário que a amizade dos dois, a ponto de fazê-lo fugir, sabendo que durante meses e anos eles estiveram sempre juntos, em busca de respostas e de certezas, mas Dean não buscava mais por respostas, ele não se importava com elas, ele só queria Sam de volta, ao seu lado e disso ele nunca perdera a esperança, pois sabia que o encontraria não só por ele mais como também por Sam.

No fim ele, Dean estava mais perto do que nunca de encontrar o seu pai, buscou tão fervorosamente como nunca antes tivera feito, recusou pendências que lhe foram mandadas e seguiu apenas almejando encontrar o único que podia enfim trazer Sam de volta, o rastro do seu pai era forte assim como o cheiro de chuva, estava tarde e a lua já se fazia presente no céu, uma lua minguante, bonita, mas que não conseguia mais prender a atenção do loiro que tinha como seu único foco agora achar o seu pai, e lá estava aquele que ele ansiara encontrar por tanto tempo, John estava o esperando, e sim havia deixado vestígios de sua presença apenas para que seu filho o encontrasse, ansiando tanto quando o mesmo e foi com lágrimas que ele pode ver seu filho se aproximando ao longe daquele galpão abandonado, estava enferrujado, entretanto era o lugar mais seguro de ambos se encontrarem, estava difícil enxergar, a noite estava escura e a chuva não facilitou em nada, mas ele sabia que era Dean e tinha certeza de que ele não iria deixar suas pistas para trás, porque ele era seu filho. O mais velho tentou falar alguma coisa quando o viu frente a frente, mas não conseguiu suas lágrimas teimavam em brotar com mais força assim como as do mais novo, e assim se abraçaram , matando toda a saudade que um sentia pelo outro.

Dean tinha tantas perguntas, tanta coisa para contar, mas seu coração estava abalado, a falta que Sam lhe fazia era maior do que qualquer outra e mesmo a felicidade de poder mais uma vez ver o seu pai não conseguiu fazer com que sua tristeza diminuísse, não, seu irmão era muito importante e ele o amava muito para deixa-lo no passado, tinha que o encontra-lo, mas não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar, o mais novo se assustou estava tão absorto que esqueceu que estava abraçado com seu pai, até que uma pergunta o tirou do eixo.

- Onde está Sam? Estou com saudade do seu irmão, ele deve ter crescido desde a última vez em que nos vimos.

O loiro permaneceu calado por um tempo, seus orbes azuis se viam direcionadas as máquinas enferrujadas, sim aquilo lembrava o quanto desgastado seu coração estava, sendo consumido pela saudade assim como aquele lugar estava sendo consumido pela ferrugem, fazendo assim com que John percebesse a melancolia que se encontrava em seu olhar e por um momento assustando-se.

- O que aconteceu com Sam?

Esbravejou o mais velho, acordando Dean mais uma vez de seus devaneios, ele não sabia o que responder então, relatou todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido e até mesmo quantos dias já haviam se passado, relatou como estava sendo difícil lidar com a falta que seu irmão lhe fazia e sempre que tocava na reles lembrança dos dias em que passaram juntos, seus olhos teimavam em portar a mais agonizante tristeza já vista em seu olhar e sim John não era bobo, percebeu cada mudança de voz, cada alteração em sua respiração assim como algumas lágrimas que quiseram se fazer presente, mas Dean sagazmente às enxugou, sim o mais velho sabia o que deveres havia acontecido e também sabia como ajudar seu filho, do modo mais fácil, em primeiro lugar abrindo seus olhos.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa meu filho, você por algum momento parou para pensar o porquê do seu irmão ter fugido, ou o que ele estava e está sentindo?

Aquela pergunta não chegou ao entendimento do loiro, "Porque o mais velho lhe perguntara essas coisas?" Dean ficou confuso, e não conseguia se concentrar naquela pergunta, é claro que o mesmo havia pensado no por que do mais novo ter fugido, pensava nisso todos os dias, todas as horas desde que o mesmo partiu e "Saber o que ele estava e está sentindo?" como saber se ele fugiu sem dar rastros, nem ao menos lhe falou o porquê de estar chorando tanto no momento em que a mãe dos dois lhes falou para estarem sempre lado a lado, nada fazia sentido à única certeza que ele tivera naquela hora era a de que precisava dele, mais do que nunca então pediu ou melhor clamou a John para que ele o ajudasse.

- Não, eu me perguntei todos os dias desde que ele partiu o porquê dele ter fugido, mas eu ainda não consigo entender, mais ao mesmo tempo já não me importa pai eu só o quero de volta não consigo se quer pensar em continuar vivendo sem ele, ele que a pouco tinha se tornado tudo pra mim, minha família e a pessoa do qual eu sempre saberia que estaria lá, como um lar em que eu sempre poderia voltar no fim do dia, como um porto que sempre me abarcaria e me ajudaria a seguir em frente, não pai eu não consigo sem o Sam, essa é a única coisa que eu te peço, por favor, me ajude.

John Sorriu, não um sorriso de deboche ou que demonstrasse ao seu filho que tinha achado engraçado tudo o que ele lhe havia dito, não, foi um sorriso compreensivo, um sorriso que o acalmara aos poucos e que o acalentava, assim como um pai que sabia como acalentar seu filho, pois aquele sorriso demonstrava que o mesmo estava disposto a ajuda-lo e era somente dessa certeza que ele precisava, pois sabia que com a ajuda do John ele finalmente o teria de volta, seu Sam, e pela primeira vez depois de meses sorriu aliviado, se deixando levar pelas lágrimas mais uma vez, lágrimas de conforto e de alívio, tão vividas e cristalinas quanto um cristal visto após ter sido regado pela chuva, ele estava feliz, pois agora sabia que teria Sam de volta em seus braços e assim poderia abraça-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu não posso me recusar a te ajudar, mas eu espero que quando você o ver não se precipite, tente entende-lo, pois ele fez isso justamente porque gosta de você e queria te poupar.

Algumas coisas ainda não lhe faziam sentido, mesmo assim Dean ignorou, ele só queria começar aquela busca o mais rápido o possível e cada tempo que o mesmo passava longe de Sam, o matava aos poucos e continuava lhe proporcionando a maior das saudades que o loiro já sentira, afinal ele estivera com Dean por todo esse tempo, o apoiando e o ajudando, o acolhendo, rindo junto consigo e lhe fazendo rir ou então ambos brigando um com o outro, mesmo assim sempre estiveram juntos, então a única coisa que lhe importava agora era tê-lo ao seu lado.

- Filho, você se lembra da casa que tínhamos a beira de um riacho? Uma casa branca, com o chão amadeirado e que íamos sempre nos veraneios.

- Claro que sim, aquela que você vendeu para financiar suas viagens em busca desses casos sobrenaturais, claro que eu lembro, o Sam ficou revoltado quando você a vendeu, e até fugiu de casa por uns tempos.

- Sim exatamente isso, as pessoas para quem eu vendi a casa praticamente não foram lá, algumas poucas vezes, e depois a abandonaram, como você sabe Sam era louco por aquele lugar, então continuou indo em segredo, e quando o mesmo fugia devido a todos os problemas que tínhamos, era lá que eu o encontrava me admira você não ter pensado nisso.

- Sim eu não pensei porque você nunca havia me dito para onde ele fugia quando vocês brigavam, então nem me passou pela cabeça que ele estaria lá, mas agora nada disso importa, já posso tê-lo finalmente de volta ao meu lado... Vamos?

- Não posso, vim apenas encontra-lo porque o Bobby havia me contado sobre o que estava ocorrendo entre vocês, então como eu te conheço bem sabia como você estava se sentindo e por isso resolvi ajuda-lo, mas agora tenho que partir, meu trabalho aqui já foi feito e já é hora de pegar o barco e zarpar dentre o mar sem fim que é a vida.

- Você não pode, eu ainda tenho tantas perguntas para te fazer, tanta coisa para entender, por favor, não me deixe agora, eu procurei por você por todo esse tempo e agora que eu posso estar nem que sejam alguns minutos com você, você vai embora e mais uma vez sem deixar rastros.

- Dean eu não posso, você tem que escolher você pode vir comigo se quiser, mas eu não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo então? O que você escolhe...

Dean não tinha dúvidas sobre qual caminho seguiria, a resposta estava clara assim como o motivo que o levara aquele lugar, esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para vê-lo mais uma vez, mas não poderia passar muito mais tempo sem seu irmão, então deu a John a única resposta que o mesmo poderia lhe dar naquele instante.

- Desculpa pai, eu queria muito ir contigo, mas eu não consigo continuar mais tempo sem o Sam, sem o meu Sam, ele estivera comigo todo esse tempo, passamos por todas as dificuldades que o senhor possa imaginar sempre juntos, sempre lado a lado encarando o medo de frente e sem pesar, já não posso esquecê-lo e seguir como se o "nós" nunca houvesse existido, somos irmãos e acima de tudo melhores amigos, não posso e não vou deixa-lo, espero que o senhor entend, e quando ele estiver mais uma vez comigo, iremos mais uma vez a sua procura.

- Eu te entendo Dean e fico feliz pela sua escolha, faço das palavras da sua mãe as minhas, eu tenho certeza que juntos, vocês sempre estarão bem, pois eu percebo o quanto vocês se amam, então, por favor, cuide bem do Sam e de você também, porque agora eu preciso mesmo ir, te amo meu filho.

E assim John o abraçou, o tomando em seus braços, o acalentando e matando mais uma vez a saudade que sentira do seu filho por todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados, mas aquelas palavras que ele pronunciara deixaram seu filho mais velho deveras confuso "Pois eu percebo o quanto vocês se amam..." amor de irmão de certo, na verdade nem mesmo Dean sabia agora o que ele sentia, a falta que Sam lhe fazia ultrapassava até mesmo a barreira da sanidade, e por noites o mesmo sonhara com seus cabelos castanhos, com seu olhar azulado direcionado para o dele, compreensivo e inocente como sempre, o seu Sam, o Sam que sempre estivera do seu lado. E assim rodeado de pensamentos que se faziam a espreita se despediu do seu pai, aquele que junto com seu irmão, estiveram procurando há tempos, viu a chuva o molhar e o mesmo entrar em um carro preto, que deveras parecia com o seu, e assim John partiu dentre a chuva forte e a escuridão que se fazia presente, o deixando para trás, tomando o rumo da estrada e sumindo ao horizonte que já não podia ser visto, o abandonando ali, naquele galpão esquecido pelos humanos e pelo tempo, absorto em seus pensamentos.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean usou de todas as forças que aquele carro despusera mais uma vez, clamando por mais, e pedindo aos céus para Sam estar ao fim daquela estrada; indo cada vez mais rápido ao seu encontro, por muitas vezes o veículo que o mesmo dirigia perdeu o controle em certas curvas, mas a vontade de estar perto do seu irmão, era maior até mesmo que o medo de perder sua vida, até porque sem ele a sua vida já não lhe importava mais, precisava abraça-lo mais uma vez, e dizer o quanto sentia a sua falta, não conseguia aguentar muito mais tempo sem ele; o seu irmão mais novo, e seu nervosismo era tanto que fez com que a beleza do caminho em que seguia passasse despercebida aos seus olhos, às cerejeiras estavam cobertas por flores em tons avermelhados e rosas, as pétalas caiam sobre a estrada, fazendo dela um tapete florido e de toque suave, tão belo quanto os mais elaborados tapetes árabes portando suas cores exuberantes e os seus fios de ouro, aquele lugar exalava um tom sublime de rosas, que acalmava a qualquer um que o olhasse, o alegrando; o mesmo transparecia esperança, paz e amor e para completar toda a beleza que aquela estrada proporcionava, por entre as folhas pequenos raios de sol que conseguiam ultrapassar toda a proteção que as árvores forneciam aquele espaço e formar dentre aquele caminho pequenas teias de luz, que se fossem comparadas a uma música seria uma melodia calma e confortante, completando assim o lugar em que ele estivera, mas mesmo com toda a beleza daquele espaço em que o mesmo esteve ele não conseguia voltar à sua atenção para ele, e em nenhum momento diminuiu a velocidade do seu carro, a beleza que ele queria ver não se tratava das árvores, do sol, nem mesmo das flores, tudo que ele precisava agora estava no fim daquele caminho, e ele sim poderia acabar com essa dor que se fizera presente em seu peito, dor que brotava e vinha em conjunto com uma solidão sem fim, aquele cujos olhos penetravam e sua alma, e fazia-lhe ficar em paz, fazia-lhe feliz. Tendo certeza de que sempre poderia abraça-lo, cuidar do mesmo e sempre estar ao lado de Sam.

Passaram-se longas horas por entre aquele caminho e Dean agradeceu quando pode ver a casa ao longe, acelerou mais uma vez até poder em fim estacionar o seu carro, e pular para fora dele com desespero, se pondo enfim para correr, para poder encontrar seu irmão que o até então momento se via desaparecido, a casa era branca e feita de madeira, tais quais as antigas casas americanas e ficava a beira de um rio de águas cristalinas, tão cristalinas que se podiam ver os peixes em suas profundezas, e as pedras que se apossavam do fundo daquelas águas, o gramado era verde, um verde intenso, verde esmeralda de certo, e poucas árvores se faziam presentes, diferente do caminho em que viera, o sol estava se pondo, o caminho fora longo e se passaram horas para que Dean pudesse em fim chegar ao seu destino, o céu mais uma vez portava em sua extensão tons alaranjados e amarelados, porém agora com pequenos toques azulados em sua extensão, e em fim o viu, Dean pode ver seu irmão em pé observando o rio de forma serena, tranquila, seus olhos permaneciam fechados, e seus cabelos mais uma vez eram levados pelo vento, que sempre se fazia presente, deixando assim seu rosto ser acariciado por aqueles fios do seu cabelo, o loiro pode ver mais uma vez a face de Sam, do seu irmão mais novo, ele correu tão rápido quanto pode, e o abraçou, o mais novo se assustou de inicio, não espera que ele estivesse ali, não acreditava que o mesmo o portava em seus braços e tentou escapar daquele abraço, mas Dean não deixava, queria poder senti-lo mais uma vez o calor do seu corpo, do mesmo modo que ansiara por todos os meses que haviam se passado, enfim chorou mais uma vez, molhando assim a camisa de Sam, que ainda se via perplexo com a cena que presenciava, seu irmão, que jamais havia lhe demonstrado fraqueza estava ali, se pondo a chorar em seus braços e ele não sabia o que fazer ou como se portar porque até o atual momento tinha plena certeza de que o que fizera foi certo, mas vendo o estado do outro, não podia argumentar, nem se quer pensar no mal que lhe fizera.

- Por favor, Sam não faz mais isso comigo, você não imagina o quanto eu estou sofrendo, te procurei de todas as formas possíveis, liguei para os sete ventos e tudo o que encontrei foram rascunhos mal desenhados de lugares que nem ao menos existiam, tive que encontrar a todo custo o nosso pai, pois eu tinha certeza de que somente ele saberia onde você estava, e graças aos céus eu te encontrei, só eles sabem o quanto eu tenho te esperado, o quanto eu busquei por você, você não imagina o quanto que você me fez falta.

Sam não sabia o que falar, suas lágrimas se fizeram presentes assim como as do mais velho, molhando cada pedacinho do seu rosto angelical, e acentuando as formas do mesmo, ele não sabia o que falar e sabia que não podia contar como se sentia, o mesmo não entenderia, ninguém jamais entenderia como ele se sentia, era errado amar o seu próprio irmão e somente essa verdade se fazia absoluta dentre tantas outras.

- Por favor, Para! Você não sabe como eu me sinto; você não sabe como tem sido difícil me afastar de você e agora você me aparece reconstruindo todas as esperanças que eu por fim havia conseguido apagar, não é justo brincar com meu coração desse jeito.

Dean ficou confuso, mas por fim entendeu o que seu irmão dissera e alcançou enfim o que as palavras que seu pai pronunciou queriam dizer "Pois eu percebo o quanto vocês se amam..." Sam o amava, deixara claro em seu desabafo, mesmo tentando esconder o que sentia, agora estava até mais do que óbvio o sentimentos do outro para com ele, mas e Dean o que ele sentia o que era essa falta que o outro lhe fazia, que lhe tirava o ar, lhe tirava o chão, o que era essa saudade que o mesmo sentia dos seus abraços, de seu sorriso, do seu olhar, do seu cheiro, tudo lhe parecia mais claro agora, sua mente que por tempos se via em plena confusão agora estava límpida e clara assim como aquele rio que se encontrava frente a eles, ambos ainda choravam e se conectavam por aquele abraço, não, Dean não havia o soltado ainda, não queria perder o contato, não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo mais uma vez, dessa vez não suportaria não tê-lo mais em sua volta, em sua vida, e assim teve certeza do que sentia e do que queria, chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, deixando Sam assustado, o que ele estava pensando ao ponto de parecer compreender e chorar de felicidade.

- Sam porque você não me contou como se sentia, eu chorei sentindo sua falta e por todo esse tempo você esteve longe apenas porque você não queria ser sincero comigo? Eu sei que eu não posso te julgar e por fim eu só queria te dizer mais uma frase...

O silêncio foi arrebatador para ambos, Sam segurava aquelas pequenas gotas cristalinas para que elas não se esvaíssem pelo seu rosto mais uma vez, e Dean, apenas pensava e formulava a frase que lhe diria, mas fora em vão em cada pequeno momento ele apenas conseguira pensar em uma poderosa e singela exclamação, motivo do qual o mesmo sofrera por todo aquele tempo, e só agora conseguia perceber como se sentia para com seu irmão.

- Sam... Eu te amo...

Por fim exclamou, deixando as suas lágrimas fluírem mais uma vez por entre a sua face e vendo as mesmas brotarem dos seus olhos azuis então continuou a falar, vendo que seu irmão também chorava.

- Te amo tanto, chorei todos os dias desde que você partiu, sentia sua falta e podia até mesmo te ver em cada lugar por onde passava, na cama ao lado, que agora permanecia sempre engomada, nas suas coisas que sempre estiveram ali, guardadas, no seu cheiro que ainda se fazia presente em cada pedacinho daquele carro, das suas roupas, e em cada pequeno momento que estive junto a você, no começo eu não entendia o que eu estava sentido, e o vazio que você criou em meu peito quando partiu, mas fui me descobrindo e sentindo cada vez mais que eu não conseguia viver longe de você, o medo de te perder foi me consumindo, me atacando justamente no meus pontos fracos, sabia que não podia viver longe de ti e agora que eu sei como eu me sinto, por favor, nunca mais faça isso comigo, nunca mais fuja e nunca mais saia do meu lado, eu te suplico.

Dean chorava enquanto expelia cada pequena frase que lhe vinha à mente e Sam pela primeira vez em meses sorriu assim como o loiro, o mais novo enfim percebera que o seus sentimentos pelo mais velho eram recíprocos e isso o deixava feliz, sabendo que o motivo pelo qual o mesmo fugira era por saber que nunca poderia tê-lo de outro modo que não fosse como seu irmão e seu amigo, que nunca poderia lhe contar como seu sentia, que jamais poderia abraça-lo e beijá-lo, que não poderia proclama-lo como seu, mas agora tinha certeza de que seus medos já não se faziam necessários e que foram em vão, o outro estava ali a sua frente lhe mostrando o quanto te amava, o quanto havia sentido sua falta, o quanto havia lutado por ele a ponto de conseguir depois de tanto tempo de procura encontrar o seu pai e deixá-lo mais uma vez partir.

- Me desculpa Dean eu tive medo, não sabia o que fazer quando soube que te amava, tive pavor, pois pensei que seria eu que te veria partir e quando nossa mãe apareceu e nos falou aquelas palavras, ai sim eu tive mais medo, sabia do que ela estava falando e se tratava dos meus sentimentos, eu não consegui me controlar, só queria fugir dali, só queria por fim te deixar ser feliz, mesmo que assim eu estive-se sacrificando a minha felicidade, eu não conseguiria te ver beijando outros lábios que não fossem os meus, eu te amo demais.

E mais uma vez chorou, Sam chorou de arrependimento, pois nunca quisera fazer seu irmão sofrer, apenas queria vê-lo feliz, mas Dean enxugou lhe as lágrimas assim como a pouco enxugara as suas, mostrando a ele que agora o mesmo não estaria sozinho e que ele sempre estaria do seu lado, que seus medos foram infundados e que ele o amava na mesma proporção, lançando-lhe um olhar compreensivo, onde seus olhos azuis puderam enfim adentrar nas profundezas da alma de Sam assim como o mesmo sempre fizera com ele, ambos se amavam, ambos sentiam a falta um do outro, e isso podia ser visto claramente no brilho daqueles olhos que se entreolhavam, felizes, sem pesar e sem medo, sem tristeza, se deixando levar apenas por tudo que estavam degustando, por toda a compreensão que lhes fora dada, e por todo amor que sentiam um pelo outro, por fim lentamente selaram os seus lábios, pondo fim à distância que se fazia presente entre ambos, e os proclamando como uma só alma dividida em dois corpos, permanecendo assim andando de mãos dadas até o fim dos tempos.

_**Blue Jeans**_

_**Lana Del Rey**_

"…_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in December…_

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears_

_Love you more_

_Than those bitches before_

_Say you'll remember - oh baby - say you'll remember_

_I will love you till the end of time…"_

**Fim...**


	4. Chapter Extra

Depois de quase perdê-lo era bom saber que ele agora dormia ao meu lado, não em outra cama, pela primeira vez entendi o que era dormir com quem se ama, ali tão perto ao ponto de sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, tão perto que não precisava nem ao menos esticar os meus braços para enfim poder senti-lo, jamais em toda nossa vida tinha se quer imaginado que poderíamos ficar assim tão próximos, se amando não como irmãos e sim como namorados, amigos inseparáveis e tudo o que éramos "um conjunto de amor e confiança" elos que nem mesmo lúcifer poderia quebrar.

Então lentamente me levantei, antes de deixa-lo na cama sozinho, acariciei seus cabelos castanhos lentamente para não acordá-lo tocando com bastante delicadeza aqueles fios, quase como se brincasse de esconde-esconde com os mesmos, me aproximei de seu ouvido falando o mais baixo o possível, quase como um suspiro de tão inaudível "Sam eu te amo", então me levantei e me dirigi à cozinha, o mais vagaroso o possível evitando fazer qualquer barulho para não acordá-lo, peguei uma panela e cozinhei algo para comermos naquele café da manhã, apesar de abandonada àquela casa de abandonada não tinha nada, tinha quase certeza de que Sam vinha vindo aqui por esses tempos, pois estava limpa, seus móveis estavam praticamente novos e a geladeira estava completamente cheia de alimentícios, é não podia negar, o mais novo estava bastante preparado para permanecer longe de mim, pena que eu nunca deixaria o mesmo longe por muito tempo, então fritei alguns ovos, fiz algumas panquecas com calda de mel e para completar alguns morangos com chantilly, claro ele merecia um bom café da manhã, assim como eu.

Terminado a surpresa organizei de forma lenta os pratos os lavando, pois não queria dar trabalho ao meu irmão "o meu Sam" e montei aquela bandeja de forma a parecer um belo banquete, sim este café da manhã era mais do que especial, porque marcava o primeiro dia em que estaríamos juntos, não somente como irmãos como também como casal, então fui lentamente para o quarto mais uma vez confiando que aquele que dormia não estivesse acordado, em vão, quando cheguei Sam já estava sentado à cama, como se procurasse por mim, e quando por fim me viu pude sentir seu olhar caloroso em minha direção, orbes azuis que cintilavam mais do que uma safira recém-lapidada, sim notei que ele pode ver o que estava em minha mão e corei enquanto que fui em sua direção.

- Bom dia Sam.

Por fim exclamei enquanto observava o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

- Bom dia Dean, que lindo me trouxe uma surpresa bebê.

- Não me venha com apelidos bobos, ursinho.

Falei mais uma vez enquanto corava, sim achei aquele apelido um tanto quanto engraçado, mas como vinha dele, aceitei assim como ele aceitou de bom grado o apelido que dei para ele, não sei por que ursinho, mas foi à única coisa que consegui formular além de que seus cabelos me lembravam dos pêlos de um urso europeu.

- Obrigado pelo café da manhã – Falou dentre mais um de seus belos sorrisos.

- trouxe para nós, queria comemorar o primeiro dia em que estamos juntos.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu te amo – Exclamou tão sereno que eu não conseguia não olhar de forma a parecer um tanto quanto bobo.

- Sim eu imagino – com minha bochecha mais uma vez ruborizada falei – Eu te amo tanto.

Beijei-o lentamente aproveitando o sabor de seus lábios, relembrando as memórias do dia anterior e agradecendo por tê-lo e ama-lo tanto, então começamos a comer estávamos com fome, e modéstia a parte o café da manhã estava tanto aparentemente apetitoso quanto delicioso se mencionado o sabor, sim estava deveras saboroso, o mel estava adocicando ainda mais a panqueca assim como a mesma estava tão perfeita quanto às nuvens, pois se derretia na boca, e os morangos, eles deram um ar romântico, justamente porque pude leva-los aos lábios de Sam e vê-lo degustar assim como revirar os seus olhos.

Por fim terminamos o café, sabia que teríamos que partir, o dever nos chamava assim como estávamos prontos para mais uma vez seguir em busca de respostas então ouvi o que não pretendia, algo o que eu não esperava, mas estava preparado para aceitar assim como concordar com suas escolhas.

- Dean eu não quero mais continuar buscando por repostas, estou feliz aqui, por favor, desista e fique comigo, eu te imploro quero muito continuar assim contigo.

Sim aquele pedido por fim me desconcertava, não conseguia me imaginar desistindo de tudo pelo qual havia lutado, mas também não conseguiria viver sabendo que deixara mais uma vez meu irmão escapar e me deixar só, naquela busca sem fim, então por fim falei.

- Sam você sabe que não podemos, se quiser passamos algum tempo aqui, alguns meses, alguns anos quem sabe, mas precisamos ajudar ao nosso pai, e também precisamos saber o que de fato aconteceu com a nossa mãe.

- Sim Bebê eu entendo, então certo, faremos o que você propôs, me promete que vai estar sempre do meu lado.

Falou ele pesaroso por palavras soadas tão falhas que me fizeram estremecer, não, jamais o deixaria, o amava demais assim como ele me amava.

- Não Sam – Pude ver que ele se assustara, por certo pensou que eu desistiria de estar ao seu lado, mas por fim conclui – Eu nunca vou te deixar, eu te amo demais.

Ele Relaxou e assim selei mais uma vez seus lábios sentindo o sabor do seu beijo misturado com o sabor daquela fruta proibida, que o mesmo acabara de degustar, após o beijo então me levantei.

- Ursinho... Vamos tomar um banho nesse rio, desde que soube que nosso pai vendeu esta casa senti falta das águas mornas que fluem desse local, e também senti falta de tomar banho entre essas águas as deixando fluir por entre o meu corpo.

- Sim bebê vamos...

Então com sua confirmação o ajudei a levantar e o acolhi entre os meus braços, o abracei e mais uma vez o beijei, então trocamos de roupa, pela primeira vez pude ver seu corpo com outros olhos, nunca tinha parado para ver o quanto ele crescera, seus músculos agora definidos, suas pernas agora torneadas, seu corpo agora não mais tão adolescente quanto antes, minhas bochechas fervilhavam, pois pude sentir seus olhos sobre os meus, então gargalhou, acho que percebeu que pela primeira vez eu o devorava com os olhos.

- Desculpa – por fim falei enquanto que deixava a vergonha tomar conta de mim.

- Vergonha de que? Além de irmãos somos namorados, nada demais um namorado gostar de olhar o outro.

- você é tão lindo – Murmurei enquanto que ainda permanecia corado.

- Você também, e aliais você não sabe quantas vezes eu te olhei da mesma forma como você me olhou agora.

- Queria ter notado que você me amava de outra forma antes, não queria que você tivesse sofrido.

- Eu sei Dean e não se culpe, eu preferi morrer de medo ao invés de te falar a verdade, mas agora estamos juntos e nada disso importa mais.

Sim eu não podia explicar, pois cada palavra sua me confortava e se fosse possível me fazia amá-lo ainda mais, ele sabia exatamente como me moldar, como me fazer sorrir, como me fazer corar e até mesmo como me fazer chorar, levando em conta o que se passou, mas como ele mesmo falou nada disso importava mais, pois agora estávamos juntos. Já vestidos com nossas sungas me dirigi em sua direção e segurei a sua mão, unindo-as como as mesmas deveriam estar, então andando de mãos dadas o levei em direção ao rio.

Ao chegarmos àquela água adentramos em sua extensão e a degustamos junta a sensação da temperatura morna que a mesma portava, abarcando nossos corpos e nos confortando ainda mais, enquanto que nos abraçávamos, nos amávamos, nos sentíamos com os corpos colados, nos explorávamos e por fim nos beijávamos, sendo assim proferimos ao mesmo tempo a mesma frase quase como um _Déjà vu_ "Te Amo".

**Fim**

* * *

Bom queria por fim pedir obrigado a todos aqueles que leram e gostaram da minha história, e queria pedir um pouco de compreensão porque **esta história não foi betada** então eu sei que pode e provavelmente haverá erros gramaticais, relevando que eu não sou um perito no que se refere a gramática, mas espero mesmo que vocês gostem...

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
